Sín Titulo
by Silyane
Summary: No se me da bien eso de titular historias, así que aqui os la dejo y cuando la hayais leido me comentais o sugerís vuestra opinión y si teneis sugerencias acerca del titulo, no me enroyo más, Disfrutad! [HAMERON] Aunque odio esa palabra, en fin!
1. Chapter 1

Seattle 

Hospital Princeton Plainsboro

Sala común 

Doctores: Gregory House, Allison Cameron, Robert Chase y Eric Foreman

Chase, dijo un divertido House, hay que ver cómo te brilla el pelo¿has cambiado de acondicionador?

-Buenos dias para ti también House. Respondió un sonriente Chase,sin hacer caso de la broma.

- Hoy estamos de buen humor ¿eh Greg?- Dijo Foreman uniendose a la conversación.

Eso ni lo dudes,- dijo Cameron-, martirizarnos es algo que hace feliz al Doctor House, uy no, espera, buscaré otra palabra, no sabes lo que significa ser feliz.

-Esa última frase la había dicho remarcando con fuerza la ultima palabra, feliz, su cara denotaba rabia y tristeza contenidas, nadie sabia porque había respondido así.-

-Lo único que sabes hacer es joderle la vida a los que tienes a tu alrededor, -continuó, mientas se levantaba de la silla y se ponía justo delante del doctor, mirandole a los ojos-, quizá con un poco de suerte consigas amargarnos tanto que nos convirtamos en copias de ti¿no es eso lo que tanto anhelas, House?

-Hay que ver que simpática estás hoy Cameron-respondió un impasible House- ¿tu también has cambiado de champú o es que estás "en esos días del mes"?

-Cabrón-se oyó a Foreman y Chase soltar unos gemidos detrás de ellos- ya no te soporto más, -y salió de la sala con rapidez.

-¿Qué coño le pasa? Dijo House, con una falsa expresión de ingeniudad.

-Di más bien que coño le has hecho, está claro que eso es por ti, respondió un tajante Foreman, mientras se levantaba hacia la maquina de café y se servía una taza.

-Yo nada... Ya sabeis que es muy susceptible.

Sus sobordinados le miraban con incredulidad y expectación, querían saber que es lo que escondía su jefe.

-Leí una carta suya, dijo al fín, un cabizbajo House.

-Una carta... ¿Qué carta? Pregunto Chase

-Una de su maridito muerto. No es para tanto- decía, mientras Foreman le miraba con cara de cabreo y Chase resoplaba por lo bajo.

-Pensaba que te quedaba algo de humanidad, pero ya veo que no, dijo un Foreman que todavía no creia que lo que acababa de oir.

Alice Klaussman, 32 años, ingresada con síntomas febriles y convulsiones, presenta llagas en las mucosas y no ventila con facilidad.

¿Diagnostico diferencial?

No podían comprender cómo su jefe, con tanta facilidad y rapidez podía obviar un tema como ese, había herido a su subordinada, a una colega, y posiblemente a la persona que más le respetaba y admiraba en todo el hospital, nadie como ella para poder comprender sus acciones y sus porqués. Y en ese momento no estaba ahí.

Mientas veía como sus colegas le observaban con asombro y con un atisbo de odio, le pareció observar, se preguntó si no se habría pasado demasiado con la pobre Dra. Cameron.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasillo 

Doctores: Gregory House, James Wilson y Lisa Cuddy

House-era Wilson-¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

-¿Te manda la madre superiora? ¿Que penitecia he de hacer para lograr el perdón divino?

-No,no me manda nadie House, vengo por voluntad propia... ¿Qué coño le has hecho a Cameron?

-Vaya hombre y porque he de tener yo la culpa de cómo esté...¿Qué le pasa?

-Ha aparecido en el despayo de Cuddy llorando y diciendo que eres un monstruo y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Ah si? Preguntó un sorprendido House y añadió después ¿Y tu que hacias en el despacho de Cuddy, tratando asuntos profesionales o quizá de otra indóle-decía mientas esbozaba una sonrisa-

-Ese no es el asunto, estaba destrozada y sólo se pone así por algo muy gordo o por ti.

-Vaya muchas gracias, ya me dejas claro que la culpa de los males de Cameron la tengo yo, que aliviada debe sentirse ahora mismo... Y Cuddy, ¿está muy cabreada por haber interrumpido vuestra "reunion"?-House estaba disfrutando con su amigo.

-Pues no lo se, pero mira, puedes preguntarselo a ella, viene por ahí... –Wilson sonreía mientras veía cómo su amigo iba a sufir la cólera de una doctora enfadada.

-¿Que le has hecho esta vez, House?

-Yo no he sido, lo juro, decía muy solemnemente mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho y levantaba la otra, parecía que estuviese jurando en un juicio.

-No juegues conmigo a que eres inocente House, nunca lo eres. Cameron ha venido a mi despacho desesperada con su carta de renuncia en la mano y me ha dicho que la acepte, que esta vez es definitivo...Esto es por ti, no se cómo lo haces pero siempre consigues ponerla contra las cuerdas, parece que te guste hacerle daño...

No se que le habrás hecho, ni me importa, pero espero que lo arregles y pronto, no nos podemos permitir perder a un médico y menos a ella, así que ya puedes ir a buscarle y decirle cuánto lo sientes.

-House no tenía palabras, tan sólo pudo asentir.

-Cameron te importa, lo sabes y no puedes estar sin ella, ya la perdiste una vez y la conseguiste recuperar, pero no creo que esta vez una cena te salve de la hoguera.

-Tienes razón-House comprendía lo que la doctora quería decir...-¿Qué tal si le pido en matrimonio, tu crees que se le pasará?...a su manera-.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero haz que se quede, es una orden.-

House sabía que Cuddy tenía razón, que los chicos tenían razón y que Cameron era la que más razón tenía de todos, le había hecho daño, se lo había hecho deliberadamente y habían salido heridos los dos, aunque ella más que él.

En ese instante decidió que debía pensar cómo hacer que pudiera penrdonarle, así que se fue al lugar en el que meses atrás había pasado largos ratos meditando acerca de su vida, de sus sentimientos, de lo que quería y no quería hacer...

¿Dónde demonios estaría ella?


	3. Chapter 3

Azotea 

Doctores: Gregory House y Allison Cameron

Ahí estaba...

Sentada, mirando al vacio y triste, muy triste, en ese instante se sintió miserable por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar a la pobre Cameron.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que House había llegado y obviamente era la ultima persona a la que quería ver en ese momento.

-No quiero hablar, y menos contigo, así que me iré y te dejaré solo, no quiero molestar.

Quieta, decía mientras que le ponía el bastón cómo barrera, impidiendole el paso- tu no vas a ningun lado.

-Dejame pasar- exigía Cameron, estaba con la cabeza agachada y con pocas ganas de jugar a su juego, juraría que había podido ver una lágrima recorriendo la sonrosada mejilla de ella.

-No hasta que te pida perdón.

Ahora ya no sonaba tan autoritario, había cambiado su registro, estaba pidiendole perdón a una persona, a ella, le estaba rogando clemencia por su actitud.

En ese momento ya no tenía la cabeza agachada, sino que la habia levantado para mirarle, una mirada de dolor, de tristeza infinita y de resignación, podía ver cómo le suplicaba con la mirada que no le hiciera más daño, se lo estaba pidiendo con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas e irritados por el llanto, ya no quería sufrir más.

-Soy un capullo, lo reconozco, me he comportado como un aútentico cabrón contigo, desde que llegaste aquí por primera vez.

He cometido muchos errores, pero quizá el más grave haya sido no reconocer mis sentimientos por ti, no aceptar lo que siento, y quizá es por eso por lo que ha pasado esto.

Te he herido una y otra vez constantemente, intentando que te alejaras de mi, que no sintieses nada, que acabases odiandome y queriendo irte de aquí...

Hasta que me di cuenta de que si seguía haciendo eso lo que iba a conseguir era terminar odiandome a mi mismo.

-Yo nunca... empezó una tímida Cameron.

-Calla, y déjame terminar.

Había reunido todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para decir todo lo que le estaba diciendo, y quería terminar su discurso, mientras ella se limitaba a mirarlo serena, incrédula de lo que su cerebro procesaba, no podía creer que House se le estuviese declarando así.

-Se que llegará un día en el que te la haga tan gorda cómo ésta o más y querrás irte, irte lejos de mi y de este hospital y no volver a verme nunca, pero te pido, que cuando llegue ese dia, cuando ese momento llegue, te pido, por favor, que no lo hagas, que no te vayas, que no me dejes...

No puedo estar sin ti.

Esa última frase había llegado a lo más profundo de la joven, que todavía seguía mirando sin creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo, a su jefe.

Su corazón le decía una cosa y su mente otra, pero ambas le estaban pidiendo a gritos que tomara una decisión, y que fuera rápido, ya que él se estaba impacentando por momentos ante el silencio de ella.

Estaba claro: ¿Lo dejaba pasar antes de sufrir más dolor o se condenaba eternamente a sufir las llamas de su particular infierno con su amado Doctor House?

De repente lo vió claro.


	4. Chapter 4

Azotea II 

Mismos protagonistas, diferente escena.

Era curioso cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde aquella mañana hasta ese momento, desde que él había invadido su intimidad, ella se había puesto borde y le había insultado y se había enterado de su renuncia, sabía que no lo hacía por la carta, que no era por las constantes vueltas de tuerca a las que era sometida, ni los desplantes, burlas o tomaduras de pelo que tenía que soportar un día si y otro también.

Era por él, y concretamente, por su actitud hacia ella.

Le había hecho creer que no quería nada, cuando en realidad lo quería todo.

La deseaba, la anhelaba, quería estar con ella a cada momento y su estupido ego no le dejaba mirar más allá.

Se obligaba a mentir y hacerle daño, hacer sufrir a la persona que más necesitaba en el mundo.

-¿No vas a decir nada? Porque hay...

-Ahora cállate tú, me toca hablar a mi.-dijo, mientras le ponía la mano sobre su boca, impidiéndole hablar.

-Nunca te he querido por pena, sé que lo has pensado siempre, y quería que te quedase claro, ahora que sacas el tema.

House se limitaba a escuchar

-Te quiero tal y como eres, te quiero por lo que significas, por lo que eres para mi y por lo que haces, no eres mi obra de caridad.

Cameron estaba radiante mientras le hablaba.

-Yo nunca podría dejarte, no ahora, no sabiendo que me necesitas y que lo has aceptado y me lo has dicho.

-Nunca podría alejarme de ti...Yo tampoco puedo estar sin ti.

Le quitó la mano de la boca lentamente y fue acercandose a sus labios poco a poco, mientras sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello y los de él su cintura...

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro...

-Prometeme que no volverás a leer mis cartas sin mi permiso, sean personales o de la compañía de la luz.

Le había pillado por sorpresa esa advertencia, y dada la situación no podía negarse a sus deseos.

-Lo prometo.

-Y ahora prometeme tu algo a mi-los ojos de House brillaban mientras hablaba, no sabía que podía hacerle prometerle-que no te enfadarás si hago bromas acerca del pelito de Chase.

Primero le miro con enfado pero después no pudo evitar una carcajada...

-Te lo prometo...

Se besaron, y ya nada más importaba.

Ni que él fuera un borde, ni que ella fuese demasiado ingenua.

Se querían tal y como eran, y no iban a hacerse excepciones.

FIN

Pd: El Final es un poco pastel,¿no?

Bueno me apetecía mucho colgar este fan-fic, espero que os haya gustado, gracias por leerlo.


End file.
